


Bon Voyage

by Skylin3



Category: One Piece, Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, One Piece Universe (Based very loosely), Romantic Fluff, ShuYuka - Freeform, ShuYuka Week, Silly AU, Yeah it really is P3 X One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylin3/pseuds/Skylin3
Summary: Being a pirate had its moments of fun and adventure, but sometimes Minato just wanted a break from it all. Luckily his girlfriend was there to make that time even better. (Loosely based on One Piece, as well as the island seen in the fourth intro animation!)Written for Day 1 of ShuYuka Week: Vacation/Festival
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Shuyuka Week





	Bon Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the tags aren't lying to you! I really did just make a silly AU fic surrounding One Piece and Persona 3!
> 
> So to preface this, I wasn't planning on doing much for this first day, but I recently got back into One Piece (just finished Skypiea) and I was casually listening to "We Are!" and thought... "What if I combined the two?" And that's how this came to be! Anyway, I hope you enjoy my very loosely based One Piece X P3 fic! I look forward to posting more content throughout the week!
> 
> The art piece featured here is a commission from ZoSo! It's only the line art version for now (due to my poor planning) a full colored version will be added later!
> 
> Here's a link to his twitter! https://twitter.com/_ZoSo_71?s=09
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

The view of the vast blue ocean combined with the feel of the soft sand was the relaxation Minato been hoping to find for quite some time now. Being a pirate was fun and all, but having to be on the run constantly from marine forces sometimes felt like it was more trouble than it was worth. So it was days like these that he would just take a moment to himself and recollect his thoughts as he reminisced about his journey thus far. He had met so many different types of pirates and people, some even ended up joining his crew. And among them was his most trusted partner and navigator - Yukari. 

They had met when Minato and Akihiko were the only members on the crew. It was an ordinary day as he passed by the nearest town to gather supplies when rumors broke out about how a legendary thief had upset the local group of pirates. She had made quite the name for herself as she single-handedly managed to steal one-hundred million berries worth of treasure. After a few misunderstandings and freeing her from the life of a slave from another pirate she ended up joining his crew. Little did he know at the time that their relationship would become what it is today.

She could be a bit abrasive and stubborn sometimes (namely towards Junpei), but deep down she cared a lot for the crew more than she let on. She would often tell him this in their private quarters on the ship. Though he knew better than to utter a word about this to anyone else on the crew. All he could do was manage a quiet laugh as the memory stayed in his mind. 

“What’s so funny?” A gentle voice called from behind him. 

He turned around to see that it was Yukari. She greeted him with a smile before plopping herself down next to him as she snaked her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his chest, listening to the peaceful beat of his heart.

“Nothing, just thinking about everything that’s happened until now.” He smiled at her, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Aww isn't that sweet, was it about me?" She asked, teasing him in a mischievous tone.

“Maybe it was, who could say?” he joked, laughing quietly. “Anyway, what have you been up to? I haven’t seen you since this morning.”

“Oh you know, just taking the waver for a spin, I’ve also spent a bit of time with Mitsuru. Something about learning more about historical poneglyphs containing the true history or something. You know how she gets about that stuff,” she yawned, tracing circles on his chest in a lazy pattern. “But other than that… I’ve really enjoyed our time here… except…”

“Except?” he asked with a knowing smile.

“Well, we could’ve spent it a bit more privately you know?” she said as she ran her fingers across his arm.

He found her invitation cute and gave her a sly smirk, “You should’ve just asked, come on, I know a spot.”

Minato picked himself up and offered his hand out to Yukari. She took it in kind, and the two tried to make their escape away from the others. Except… things were a bit of a mess at the moment. Shinjiro had been trying to ward off Junpei and surprisingly even Ken from picking away at the food he was making for the crew. Minako however just stood by and watched enjoying the moment.

“Knock it off, you idiots!” Shinjiro yelled.

“But Shinji we’re hungry!” Junpei and Ken both said in unison.

“I don’t care about you! I’m making Minako’s first!”

“Mine first?” Minako asked with a teasing smirk. “I know you like me Shinji, but you can’t forget about the others _can you_?”

“I-it’s not like that!” Shinjiro yelled as he was blushing. “Aki get your lazy ass up and do something!”

Minato looked towards where Shinjiro had been yelling and spotted Akihiko sleeping under a nearby tree. He let out a sigh as he ignited his hand in a ball of flame, ready to calm the rowdy trio.

“Flame-Flame…”

“Trienta Fleur!” a voice called out from behind him. He recognized Mitsuru’s voice and stopped his attack before seeing limbs sprout from the ground as they restrained both Junpei and Ken.

Minato turned around to thank Mitsuru. However, she shook her head, giving the young couple a wink that they were free to go. Minato took off with Yukari hand in hand, yet for one reason or another, he had noticed that she had become incredibly silent. When he looked at her, he saw that her cheeks had flared up with embarrassment. 

“You should be thanking her, you know,” he teased as he kept looking at her.

She didn’t seem to take kindly to his little joke and delivered a jab to his side. “Ugh. How can you be so calm about this! She practically assumed that we were gonna do things!”

“Oof. Geez, I won’t joke like that next time…” he said clutching his side. “But uh, isn’t that why we decided to take off in the first place?” he regretted saying that almost immediately as he noticed her temper rising. “I-I mean, uh yeah… we should be more careful next time!”

“Hmph!” she puffed her cheeks, forming an ample pout on her lips. 

Minato for his part stayed quiet. He didn’t want to spoil her mood after all, and besides, he was confident that the place he was going to show her would change her tune. _“Just a little more,”_ he thought to himself. It wasn’t long before they passed a few more trees and were greeted by a beautiful pool of water neatly surrounded by the foresty trees. 

“T-this is amazing!” Yukari said as her eyes lit up in pure wonder. “We’ve been here for days and we never found this place?!”

“Yeah, I found it last night actually before we went to sleep. I wanted to show you, but it was already way too late at night,” he sheepishly admitted to her, rubbing the back of his head.

“So you wanted to show me first?” she asked, meeting his gaze. 

“Y-yeah actually. I know I can be quite oblivious at times, but well I wanted to surprise you.”

“Is that so? well, we could take your surprise a bit further,~” she teased as she undid the clasp holding her bra, casually letting it fall to the side. She didn’t let him see anything just yet. Instead, she headed straight for the water as she eyed him to follow her.

Normally, he wouldn’t have figured her to be so daring in these situations, but it was times like these that he would just lose himself with her and share in a more intimate moment with her. He removed his vest and followed her inside the water. He smiled at her before pulling her closer so that their chests touched each other, culminating in a sweet and tender kiss between their lips. He knew now that this afternoon was going to be a long one, but it was one that he didn’t mind spending with her.

* * *

**Later That Night**

* * *

The night sky looked beautiful as the young couple gazed at the stars above. They laid next to each other on the soft soil as they took in the view. Minato turned to look at Yukari and couldn’t help but notice how her soft skin looked so beautiful underneath the moonlight. She had noticed him and rolled over to see him straight in the eye. They couldn’t help but laugh at how dorky they both thought they were being right now. It was then that a shooting star dashed through the sky. Yukari noticed the small flash of light from the corner of her eye and pointed towards it.

"Look Minato! It's a shooting star!" she yelled excitedly. "Quick make a wish!"

"Alright, Alright, ready?" he signaled to her, counting down with his fingers. When he reached zero they both closed their eyes and made their wish.

"So, what did you wish for?" Yukari asked curiously.

"To spend the rest of my life with you. No matter where the sea takes us.~"

"M-Minato…" she blushed as her cheeks turned a rosy pink color. "S-stop joking around, I know your wish wasn't that…"

"Why do you say that?" Minato looked at her quizzically.

"Well… Don't you want to become the King of the Pirates?" she said in a low voice.

He sat up and moved closer to her.

"Yukari, becoming the King of the Pirates wouldn't be worth it if you weren't by my side," he confessed to her, cupping her right cheek in his palm. "Besides I don't need to wish for something that I know will happen. I would rather do my best to make my real wish come true."

"Geez… since when were you such a romantic?" she couldn't hide the fact that she was blushing harder away from him. "But, if that's what you really want, I suppose I don't have any objections to it."

"I'm glad," he gave her a warm smile. "So what did you wish for?"

“One hundred million berries,” she deadpanned, her face however couldn’t maintain the look as her lips slowly curled into a smirk. “I’m joking, I wished for the same thing. I want to go with you where ever you go… even if that means getting into trouble.”

“I’m glad,” he took a moment to close his eyes in breathe in peacefully. “So, what next?”

Before she could answer him, a growl came from both of their stomachs. Minato gave her a surprised look, and she did the same. They laughed out loud again. Minato hadn't caught on to how much time had passed since they made their little escape. No wonder they were both hungry.

"I think we should head back, sounds like we could both use a meal right about now, haha," she giggled, standing up and offering her hand out to him.

"Yeah," he said, taking her hand and walking beside her. 

For such a simple vacation, Minato felt fulfilled in that the last day he got to spend it with her alone. Normally he'd prefer to be by himself, but he had gotten so accustomed to that. It didn't hurt to change it up once in a while. Regardless of that, however, they first had to get back to their crew as tomorrow would be the day that they would set sail again. And he couldn’t wait to continue exploring the seas with her.

* * *

**Next Morning**

* * *

Minato watched as his crew was loading up the last of their supplies on the Going Merry, the vessel for the S.E.E.S. pirates. 

He looked out into the ocean as he sat atop the stern of the ship. It was always his favorite spot to take while they traveled across the seas. Normally he would be alone there, but today he made an exception and let Yukari join him as she had her arms around him, sitting next to him.

"Comfortable?" He asked, turning his head to look at her.

"Always," she smiled, humming in a soft voice.

They leaned their heads against each other closing their eyes as the ocean’s air brushed through their hair. He could've lost himself in that moment if only to daydream more about Yukari despite having her at his side. 

"Oi, Captain! We're all loaded up and ready to go!" Junpei called out from the deck, catching Minato's attention.

"Ready to go?" he said to Yukari.

"Just say the word and I'll always follow."

"Right," he chuckled.

"Alright crew! Let's set sail! To the One Piece!" Minato cheered.

His crew rallied behind him as Akihiko lifted the anchor and Ken operated the vessel at the helm. Junpei climbed up the mast to let the sails unravel, taking his place atop the crow nest. 

"Clear waters! We're good to go!" Junpei said. 

Minato simply aimed his hand forward and the ship began to leave the shores of the small island. He was going to miss the peaceful relaxation, but the life of a pirate was never that to begin with. However, it did help that Yukari was next to him right now. Because no matter how bad the situation could get at any time, he will always make sure that she stayed safe. After all, she was his most trusted partner and navigator, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that One Piece is beloved by many and so is Persona 3, but please understand that is just a simple HC AU and is in no way meant to take away from these series. 
> 
> This was simply a silly little idea that I had in my head like three days ago and decided to flesh it out! I hope you had fun reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I have more in store for the week, but I do want to know something? Would anyone like me to explore this Silly AU any further? There isn't a whole lot here, but I think that maybe something interesting could come of it later in the future!
> 
> Anyway, I've said enough. Happy ShuYuka Week! I'm excited to see everyone else's work! See ya!


End file.
